


Have a happy Miraculous Aniversary M'Lady

by Thelady_TheChat_AndTheKwamii



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 1 year aniversary, 1 year of adorable dorkness, Adrien being a adorkable kitty :3, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Ladybug being nice to her minou, Partners in crime act like its a wedding aniversary xD, Remissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelady_TheChat_AndTheKwamii/pseuds/Thelady_TheChat_AndTheKwamii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In witch Ladybug n chat noir reminiss on the past year of fighting and get each over pressies for this occasion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a happy Miraculous Aniversary M'Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Oml can you believe its been a whole year since Mlb first aired in Korea ? Time fly's when ur a ladybug or having fun Enjoy the fluff while u still have it xD thank u toma for a awesome show the whole world loves  
> ×I will never/don't own miraculous ladybug all Credit goes to Tomas and the zag animation crew ×

A light fall breeze Passed by Adrien's bedroom the first of the leaves where falling off the trees but Adrien was too busy to Admire the beautiful city he lived in today was special Today marked his  **1 year of heroing** aniversary with ladybug.A lot had changed since he got plagg and since they defeated the big rock monster Stone heart.I whole year marked many changes some of these included:

Adrien's feelings towards ladybug growing with every little thing she did

Ladybug gaining confidence

And learning to judge when to use there powers .

That was just to name a few.

Adrien thumbled around his pocket making sure he had everything Plagg was defiantly Charged he had given him extra premium Camembert as a thanks for everything and Plagg,of course,giddily grabbed it eating it one price at a time so on his list:

  * Ladybugs present  **Check**
  * A full energy plagg  **Check**
  * Puns  **check**



Adrien was satisfied with his makeshift list and pulled out his right arm in a fist,silver ring showing and called out;"Plagg claws out!"

* * *

Back in the bakery Marinette was tumbling around Tikki by her side for assistance.Marinette was about to grab the present for chat when....

**Crash**

Marinette tripped over herself somehow "IM OK!" she called out tying up and finally grabbing the green and black Wrapped present for her favorite cat.She couldn't believe it  ** _1 whole year of heroing_**.it still felt unreal to her mentally she checked of her checklist:

  * Tikki with full energy  **check**
  * Her present for chat  **Check**
  * A groan ready for his puns  **Check**



**S** he had already given Tikki some cookies as a thank you for letting her be ladybug .

With a short shallow breath she brushed a hand over her obsidian stub eating and called out ;"Tikki,spots on!"

* * *

Hawkmoth sat in the corner of his room his hand tight IN a fist 

"this I inconceivable how could they win over 26 times and yet only one of my villains came remotely close to getting there miraculous,Celebrate your victory of a year dance my dear but our fight is no where near over ." he spat out forcing the big window the close the only light being from his tiny white butterfly's dancing around.Hawkmoth detransformed and silently asked his kwami "all I want to do is get the miraculous is that too much to ask?"

* * *

Chat noir made his route to the Eiffel tower, there favorite meeting place,He sat waiting for his Lady to arrive and decoded to him something along the  lines of everyb'y wants to be a cat.He had that song stuck in his head but it was highly accurate considering his hero Alter ego.

Shortly after ladybugs yoyo was heard and his smile widened,His lady was here.

"Hi chat sorry it took so long I had some problems at home anyway Happy 1 year anniversary Chaton " Ladybug sweetly said joining him on a high beam of the tower.

Then came the puns (Credit to me for thinking of the puns xD )

Well its Paw-sitivly nice to see mew m'lady it's a purrrr-fect evening to retell our Tail from the last year if these puns don't Wisker you off your feet what will ?" Chat said trying to hide a laugh he was keeping which was met with a long groan .He couldn't hold the dam and burst out laughing which ladybug joined in with she loved seeing one of her 3 favorite boys/men laughing (That being her papa,Adrien and Chat)

"Chat your  _bugging me ."_ she replayed with a smirk and t 2 of them laughed the night away.

* * *

About 5 puns later and the lauhter died down and they where both enjoying eachovers company "m'lady I got u something " Chat said pulling out a blnk and red decorated box ."me too." She replied bringing out the blank and been wrapped present.the both of them opened the gifts.

Chat got ladybug a pretty charm bracelet which had a cat and ladybug charm already on along with 2 spare yoyo and butterfly charms in t box along with it.

Ladybug got chat a batch of cookies from the bakery and also a pun covered jumper hand made with More cat puns than you could say out of the basic memory of her mind

They both looked at each over happiley and hugged after a minute "wow cat is this really for me ?." She asked "yes m'lady cause ur the chats meow ." he replayed with a Cheshire grin then adding "thank mew for my present too I love it ".Beaming with joy they both said there thanks and reminissed over the past year saying favourite akumas,most annoying and favourite Akuma Name....

" guitar Gillan,it's a pun." Chat replayed Sneakily  which was met with another groan .

* * *

At the other side of town Alya dragged Nino to her house after school and the 2 of them re watched a few of ladybugs greatest successes. Her favourite being stone heart and Nino agreed with that they snuggled together and put on dark cupid.

* * *

 

"Tonights been fun m'lady have a nice rest of your anversary but this cats gotta run "he said taking off into the distance " you too minou " she muttered and zipped back

* * *

 

The rest of the night was spent in thanks to The city's gardian angels

"Here's to another year." Marinette thought to herself 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ;D


End file.
